The Thanksgiving
by StellaAllets
Summary: A tribute to Valentine's Day. The story is mainly about Claire and her thanksgiving days from 1st year to 4th year. Rated T for language and suggesting themes. Gray x Claire
1. 1st Year: Spring Thanksgiving

**A Valentine's Day Tribute! Well this story is about mainly about Claire and her thanksgiving days in mineral town. The story will contain 8 chapters, 4 spring thanksgivings and 4 winter thanksgivings.**

**Please enjoy :)**

**RnR?**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"What's spring thanksgiving?"

"It's the day where boys give girls chocolate, girls who they like of course," Karen handed me a bag of turnip seed. I nodded in understandment.

"Ah, count me out. I just arrived here 2 weeks ago. I hardly know any of the guys here. Except for my brother, who's now in Forget-Me-Not Valley anyway," I chuckled a bit.

"Well then make sure you have one on winter thanksgiving!" Karen chuckled.

"Another thanksgiving? How many thanksgiving are there in here?"

"Just two. The spring one and the winter one."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, in winter thanksgiving, it's girls who give chocolate to boys."

"Oh, right..."

"So make sure you fall in love before winter thanksgiving!" I blushed at Karen's comment.

"Karen!"

"Sorry!" she laughed a bit.

As i waited for Karen, my first friend in here, to stop laughing, i could feel the flushing in my face had gone.

"So, got any?" I asked.

"What any?"

"Chocolates, Karen."

"Ah... w-Well yes."

"How many?" I looked around to see any.

"It doesn't matter. It's not that much," Karen backed away. I could see her feeling uncomfortable. Sweet Karen, i knew that she was a pretty girl. A girl like her would at least get five chocolates. But she wasn't telling me because i could tell that she wasn't a show-off person, especially to a person like me who didn't get any.

But, she did make me a little uncomfortable with the falling-in-love thing earlier. I probably could play a bit, I thought.

"Come on Karen, you can tell meeeeeee."

"It won't make any difference, yes?"

"Yes but i shall know!"

"Why?"

"Because i said so!"

"Come on come on come on come on!" I begged her childishly.

"Fine! I got five." Bingo.

"Wow!" I pretended to not see it coming "Who are these madly-in-love guys?" I elbowed her, completely teasing her.

"They're from other village," I saw Karen's face flushed. The revenge had been avenged!

"Rick?"

"W-Well, he gave me one."

I laughed. I laughed at her nervous feeling. I laughed at the fact that it was me who was like that 5 minutes ago. I laughed at the fact it was Karen who laughed hysterically 5 minutes ago. I laughed at the fact that we just exchanged places.

"Why won't these boys get it? I don't like chocolate, i'd much prefer wine. And stop laughing, Claire!"

After I stopped laughing, I said goodbye to Karen and left the supermarket. I walked back towards my farm.

As I walked down the path in front of the library, I bumped into someone. It was Gray.

Our first meeting wasn't so great. How? Well, he shoved me. Hard. A big guy like him should have known that my power had probably nothing on him. And what's more irritating was that he never said sorry. He gradually continue to piss me off. Goddess, how much i hated his guts.

I spotted a box of chocolate hidden beneath his fingers. It was probably for Mary. No, it was for Mary. Otherwise, why would he be here? He tilted his head to see me. I continue walking. I could see his face blushed a little. I smirked.

"Ann forced me to it!" He shouted at me. I didn't even talk and he yelled at me. Only goddess knew how annoying this guy could be.

I continue walking, ignoring him, still smirking. And he was still panicking. Goddess, how i enjoyed every second of this.

"This is just a thank you chocolate! She gave me one back at last year's winter thanksgiving!"

I walked down silently. All i did was smirking, well evil-ly, and he had told me this much. I didn't even say a word to him. I didn't even ask what he was doing or anything for that matters.

I continue walking back towards my farm. I had not got my job of the day done yet. I didn't have any seeds so I went out to buy some. Now that i had bought it, i'm getting it done!

After i got my job done, i hurried to the bathroom and cleaned myself from the dirt that clung to me. I decided to take a walk to the beach. Relaxing myself after an exhausting day. Besides, Karen is usually there, and I liked hanging out with her.

On my way to the beach, i bumped once again into Gray. What a coincidence!

I walked past him, completely ignoring him. The only thing i knew, if one of us dared to open our mouth then the third world war was about to come.

"You pissed me off," I could hear him snapping, at me! Prepare yourself because the war was about to come!

"Yeah you did" I snapped back.

"I said, you pissed me off!" He raised his voice.

"I pissed you off? What did i do to piss you off?"

"Don't act all innocent, you knew what happened earlier this day!"

"Care to explain the details of what i did?" I dared him.

"You-you smirked at me!"

"So?" Hah, look at him. Couldn't even come up with something good if he really wanted to accuse me.

"You're irritating!"

"Well look who's talking! It's the guy who shoved me down to the floor on first meeting! It's the guy who continually being rude at me!"

"How dare you! You don't even say sorry because of what happened earlier!"

"Like you ever said one!" I yelled, screamed at him. My head was about to explode. If it was, then i would want my head to hit him in the face like a bazooka.

It was true. He didn't say sorry, and i didn't think he would care to do so. That day, i went to the blacksmith to introduce myself. Nicely. But what he did was totally irritating. I had not even known him before! I had not done anything to him if he really hated me that much. After that event, he continue being rude at me. There was one time when i went mining and couldn't mine anything because it was practically my first time, he insulted me. I was about to throw my hammer at him when i realized i didn't have enough money to pay for his funeral. Wait, why didn't I just kill him? And let his body be rotten and eaten by microorganisms.

"Goddess! How irritating you are! That's why you don't get any chocolates for thanksgiving!"

Ouch. That hurt.

I knew that it was true, but why did he have to point it out in front of my face? _Besides, i'm new here, give me a break!_

I could feel my eyes watering. I could feel that i was about to burst into tears.

_Don't cry Claire! Don't! Not in front of this pathetic guy!_

But it was too late, my tears were dropping and i couldn't hold it back. I wiped my tears with my hands and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

I regretted myself for crying, but as for now, there was nothing that i could do. Let him see how much a jerk he could be.

"Y-you done this to every girl you first knew?" My voice was shaking, i tried my hardest to look strong.

He was left speechless. He had a dumb look on his face. Well he always had! Stupid guy, should have thought before doing something huh?

I walked past him, pushing him out of my way, towards my farm. For all I cared, I didn't care if he fell down to the ground. I decided to go home.

I hate thanksgiving.

* * *

**How was it? Love it? Hate it? Those who review will get chocolate for valentine from me! xD**

**I'm sorry if there were any major grammar errors, still working on it :/**

**Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully ;)  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Harvest moon belongs to Marvelous_**  
**


	2. 1st Year: Winter Thanksgiving

**Another update! Thank you so much for those who reviewed. As for now, hit that review button once again! xD**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"So... who's the lucky guy?" Ann gave me a teasing look.

"I'm sorry, lucky what?"

"Guy. Who's the guy?"

"What guy?"

"The guy you're giving chocolate this thanksgiving, silly!" Ann chuckled.

"Oh that... Right... Haven't thought about it," I replied awkwardly.

"Claire, it's only a day away! You HAVE to think about it!" Ann put her face right in front of mine. Scary.

"Calm down Ann! I'm not giving any," I continue eating my lunch, which was interrupted by Ann's interrogation.

"WHAT? I'm sorry, i don't get the last sentence. Would you mind to repeat?" Ann gave me her what-on-earth-are-you-saying-to-me look.

"Look Ann, thanksgiving isn't my thing. I've had enough trouble back in Spring."

"But you've made it through! Besides, it was your first. And it was for boys and now it's for girls! Us!" Ann exclaimed the last part as if i did not know that we were girls.

Well, it was Ann who helped me solving my problems with you-know-who back in Spring Thanksgiving. At first, I was confused with how Ann found out about what happened and I don't think that I would ever know.

_She came to my farm the morning after the terrible incident and dragged me to the Inn to meet... well you know who!_

_"Well, talk. Now. One of you," Ann broke the silence._

_I didn't want to be the first to talk. After all, it was his fault, not mine! No, no way, I did not want to do this._

_I didn't hear a single words from Gray either. None of us wanted to start talking. I looked down, i avoided seeing his face because I didn't think that I could resist smashing his face into pieces._

_"Oh come on you guys! You guys have known each other for only like what? Two weeks? You can't hate on each other that much!" Once again, it was Ann who talked._

_"Well Gray?" Ann turned to Gray. "What did you say to her?"_

_Gray stayed silent. Oh, come on you I'm-right-and-you-suck boy, begin speaking!_

_"I told her the fact that she didn't get any chocolate."_

_"And why did you say that?"_

_"Because it was the fact."_

_"I mean, like why would you say that? What makes you say that?"_

_"Because she's irritating."_

_"What did she do to you?"_

_"She smirked at me."_

_"That's it?"_

_"It's annoying, i don't like it."_

_"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean it's wrong."_

_"She pushed me to the ground."_

_"Not as hard as you shoved me to the floor," I finally began speaking._

_"He what?" Ann asked._

_"He shoved me down to the floor. And he didn't say sorry," I said._

_"Well I'm sorry then! Happy?" Gray snapped, he stood up, shocking both Ann and me._

_I was about to snap back at him but I could feel Ann's anger rising. It was scary. I held back everything I was about to say and shut my mouth._

_"GRAY! SIT! SIT! SIT DOWN! DON'T YELL LIKE THAT! I SAID SIT!" I could almost see smokes coming out from Ann's ears. It was rather scary._

_Gray had a terrified look on his face. Ha, did he ever think twice before doing anything? I mean, making Ann's face almost as red as Popuri's skirt?_

_"APOLOGIZE! NOW!" Ann pointed her fingers at me, forcing Gray to apologize._

_"AND YOU HAVE TO MEAN IT!" Ann snapped once again._

_I stared at Gray and formed an invisible satisfied smile, waiting for him to apologize._

_"Well?" I asked, almost whispering._

_"I-I..." Was it that hard for him to say a meaningful sorry?_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I-I'm S-So-" It was actually weird to see him stuttering. Seeing how he shoved me down and snapped at me._

_"SAY IT!" Ann yelled at him._

_"I'm sorry!" Gray said quickly. You just don't want to anger Ann. Fear Ann!_

_I sighed. "Well, i guess i'm sorry too. And hey, I say sorry," Goddess, how I sounded so mature!_

_"Claire," Ann glared at me._

_"Sorry," Bad, bad choice of response._

"Claire? Hello? Anybody home?" Ann waved her hand in front of me, interrupting my reverie.

"Ah yes, Ann, what? I don't know," I response quickly, wasn't sure what I was saying.

"What are you saying?" Ann gave me a confused look. "Oh I get it. Who were you thinking about?" Ann asked.

"Nobody," I answered.

"Ah, so you were thinking of someone, huh?" Ann gave me an ANNoying teasing look. I could feel my face heated.

"No! Wait, what? Oh look, it's Cliff!" I pointed at random direction and escaped immediately. Not wanting to be there when Ann realized It was just another distraction.

I ran to the supermarket to meet Karen. Just like me, Karen wasn't interested in Winter Thanksgiving either. No, actually her problem was that she can't cook. Simple as that. We talked for an hour. After that, I left. I ran back to my farm and took my hammer, I was planning to go mining. And then, I went to the excavation site, ready to mine!

When I got there, I realized that I wasn't alone. There was someone else. It was Gray.

I nodded at him and began mining silently. After the spring thanksgiving incident, we didn't fight as much as we used to. We still threw insults at each other though. We often met at the Inn, but It was only because I visited Ann. Not that I wanted to see how he was doing.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, mining?" Wasn't it obvious?

"I mean, what are you doing here, at times like this." It was actually weird to see him... starting a conversation?

"Uh, what's wrong with times-like-now?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be with other girls, baking cookies or whatever that is?" He began smashing the rocks.

"Okay, first thing, I can't cook. Second thing, I have nobody to give. I'll probably send some chocolate candies to my brother, Jack, though," I replied.

"Oh," He responded simply.

"You know, I was actually planning to give chocolate bars to Cliff. To simply saying thank you because he accompanied me to my very first full moon festival. But, I don't think I'll do it. Ann likes him and he seems to feel the same, I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Right, and I didn't ask."

"Uh, sorry?" I responded awkwardly. Why couldn't he just listen without complaining?

We continue to mine silently. Goddess, how good he was in making awkward silence!

I decided to be the friendly one, so I began to speak. "So, how much do you think you get this year?" I asked.

"Don't know. Don't care," He answered.

"Ann told me that you get alot every year. Even from girls from other villages."

"I don't like sweets."

"You should go out with Karen."

"What?" He turned to me.

"Never mind." I shut my mouth and continue smashing the rocks, but I was hopeless.

I didn't know if it was just me but I could feel him eyeing on me. I could feel my heart began to pound quick. I didn't know why.

I never really was attracted to Gray. Sure, he was good looking. No, very good looking. Deep blue eyes which was contrast with his red messy hair. His figure was tall and masculine. Darn it why am I daydreaming about him?

I could hear my face began to flush, if it was possible. He stared at me strangely.

It was well, awkward. The guy i just daydreamt _(is that a word?)_ was actually standing in front of me. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey, do you feel like talking? Or did I talk to much?" I tilted my head to see him.

"I'm not good at talking."

_Darn it, stop making awkward silence!_

I sighed and realized that I was hopeless. There was no way that I could make a conversation with this guy.

"You know, you're really bad," Gray began speaking.

"W-What?"

"Mining. When will you ever learn?"

"Right, go on. Make fun of me. After all, that's the only way to crush the awkward silence between us."

"What?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

"Come here tomorrow morning. I'll show you how it's done."

"But, tomorrow's holiday?"

"Look, when you work for my grandfather, there's no actual holiday," He turned around and walked out of the excavation site.

I could feel my face began to redden for the 100th time today.

That was... sweet? of him to say so. He actually cared? Or he just wanted to make fun of me by showing off his oh-so-great mining skills?

So i guess winter thanksgiving wasn't always about girls giving sweets or chocolate to boys.

Wanna know why? Because I got some sort-of-sweetness from a guy this winter thanksgiving.

* * *

**How was it? Did you enjoy it? :D**

**RnR :)  
**


	3. 2nd Year: Spring Thanksgiving

**Finally, an update! RnR? :3**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Thanksgiving.

Last year, I didn't get any. Well, by that time I just arrived in this city and had lived here only for two weeks. What do you expect from me?

I knew that last year I stated that I hate thanksgiving. So, there was absolutely nothing to worry right? Err-Right?

_What if I still don't get any this year?_

_Shut up Claire, It won't do anything. They're just sweets. Candies. That you sometimes find accidentally inside your pocket. That you get from supermarket when they have no change._

Karen said that when a guy wants to give you chocolate for thanksgiving, he's going to stand right in front of your house. Waiting for you to come out.

My mind went back to reality. My one last hope. I could feel my feet were moving to the front door without me telling them to do so.

My heart was pounding fast as I touched the door knob.

_Darn it I can't do it!_

_Take a deep breath Claire. How about counting from 3 to 1?_

_Right, good idea, inner Claire. Start counting now!_

_Now!_

_...  
_

_Now!_

3

2

2

2

1

Nothing.

**Gray's POV**

Stupid selfish oldman. If he wasn't my grandfather, I would make his head the next thing I upgrade!

Typical him, wouldn't give me a single day off. Even when it's Thursday, he would still force me to come by.

"Go home." I suddenly heard him say.

I turned my head in disbelief. What did he just say?

"Didn't you hear me? Go home! Now!" Wait what? Why?

Nevertheless, I ran outside the shop anyway. Saving my life.

Wait, what was that all about? Kicking me out of the shop at 10 in the morning? I just started working! And I had not make any mistakes... yet.

Whatever. I decided to not give it a damn.

I'd be back tomorrow morning anyway.

I walked down the path towards Doug's Inn. I was planning to take a nap instead. I did not have enough sleep last night. And i had yawned 100 times today.

As I walked inside Doug's Inn, I saw Cliff giving Ann chocolates.

Ah, right. It's spring thanksgiving.

"Hey Gray, don't you have anything to do today?" Ann called me.

"No. Grandpa kicked me out of the shop."

"No. what I mean like anything? Any other things?"

I knew what on earth she was suggesting me.

"No. I'm not going into such troubles anymore like you forced me last year. Now, good morning."

"B-but," Ann pleaded.

"Don't even think about blackmailing me again," I sighed. Climbing the stairs to the second floor.

Upstairs, I threw my body to the bed and closed my eyes immediately.

**Claire's POV**

I watered my crops wearily.

I did not know why this was so influential to me. Didn't I already said that I hate thanksgiving?

Ah, this downturn was probably because of working hard, I thought. After all, being a farmer, there never really was an actual holiday. These plants would never tolerate me at any reason. It wasn't that they didn't want to hear, but they did not have ears. R-Right?

"What do you think?" I asked my turnip crops.

"Hey, answer me!"

Oh my friggin god.

I had officially gone mad.

I quickly finished my work and went into my house. Ann actually had invited me to come to the Inn tonight to eat chocolates from the guys together along with all the girls in this town.

Why would I come if I did not receive any?

I realized how sad and pathetic I was.

I threw my body to the bed and closed my eyes immediately. I wanted this day to end as soon as possible.

**Gray's POV**

_What in the world is actually happening in the downstairs? The third world war?_

I opened my eyes from my nap. A rather long nap, actually.

I looked at the window to find out the sky was already dark. Darn it, how long was I sleeping?

I turned the other way to see Cliff, sitting and practically doing nothing, on the other side of the room.

"The more you tell them to keep it down, the louder they will be," Cliff said.

I got up immediately and headed downstairs, completely ignoring what Cliff just said.

When I got there I saw Ann, Elli, Mary, Popuri and a rather isolated Karen, drinking in the corner. Right, they always opened their chocolates together. But It was never this noisy!

But I didn't see Claire.

"Ann, turn the music off!" I shouted.

"What? No it can't be louder, this is at its maximum volume!" Ann grinned evil-ly at me.

"Darn it, turn it off or i'll smash that radio into pieces!"

"Yeah, a good way to get you kicked out of this Inn, Gray!" Ann yelled back.

Goddess, why in the world was this girl was freaking annoying? I swore nobody would never be this annoying!

"Ann only listens to girls. If you could just get one of those girls to tell her to keep it down," Cliff appeared before me. Completely shocking me that i jumped a little.

"The last thing I ask at this moment is a heart attack," I responded to him simply.

I headed back upstairs, took something and left. I knew what I had to do.

**Claire's POV**

"Be right there!" I shouted as I heard a rather loud, no very loud, knock on my door.

I opened the door to see a tall figure.

It was Gray.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me back.

"This is my house?" I was rather confused. _I'm here because this is my house, duh._

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Inn?"

"N-No, w-well you see..."

I didn't like where the conversation was going. The last thing I needed was another insult from Gray.

I could sense that he saw my uncomfortable feeling. Not sure what he was doing, he then reached for his pocket and pulled out something.

"Here."

I was frozen for seconds. Chocolate? Gray gave me chocolate?

I took it from his hands with nervousness. I was shaking a bit.

There was a little card, I tilted my head to read it.

'Hey Gray! I hope you like my chocolate for you! Melissa'

"Huh?"

"This was from the previous winter thanksgiving," he pulled his hat to cover his face, not sure why.

"Isn't this supposed to be like, expired? Out of date?"

"Hng? I don't know, just take it, go to the Inn, join the girls, and tell Ann and her friends to shut up. After all, she only listens to you."

I could feel a sudden ache in my heart. Just when I started feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Right... You only gave me to do you a favor huh?"

He didn't reply.

"So, who are the other four lucky girls?"

"W-What?"

"Ann told me you got five last year."

"I threw away the other four. I keep one for emergencies, like now."

"Why Melissa?" I could feel some jealousy coming up. _Wait, what?_

"I chose randomly."

I looked down to see the chocolate in my hand. Wrapped beautifully, _by Melissa_. Or whoever that is.

"You give chocolate to anyone this year?"

"Nope."

"So, I was the only one?"

"Since I got rid off Ann's blackmailing, I guess so."

I could feel my face lighten. I wanted to see his face but it was covered by his stupid hat. _Stupid, stupid hat. Get out of my way!_

"I don't know if I should be honored for being the only who received chocolate for you or be mad for receiving an expired chocolate," I giggled.

"Y-yeah. You're coming to the Inn or what?" Way to go for ruining the touching moment, Gray.

"Ah, yeah, wait up. Oh, do me a favor will you?" Something crossed my mind.

"What?"

"Those girls are going to suspect me for this... card from Melissa. Write me a thanksgiving card," I commanded.

"What? No way!" Gray refused.

"I only ask you to write a card, not making chocolate cookies or whatever. And i'm not mad at you for giving me expired sweets!" I put my hands on my hip.

"Goddess, no! Come on, let's just get going!"

"I'm not going then." I turned around and headed back inside my house.

We all knew who was going to win at the end, right?

"Fine..." Gray replied grudgingly.

I gave him a paper and a pen, waiting for him to come up with something good for the card. _It better be good!_

He was done and he immediately handed it to me.

'Happy thanksgiving, Claire. Shut Ann's mouth will you? Gray'

I laughed a little. I bet Ann would question this card in her entire life.

"Don't complain, that's the best I could think of," Gray got up. "Now, come on," He pulled my hand.

I could feel my face began to redden for whatever reason.

"W-Wait! I'm wearing my pajamas. Give me a minute to change!" I pleaded.

"Fine, go."

I hurried and changed my outfit and ran back to the front door.

"Okay, let's go!" I grinned at him. But once again, I couldn't his face because his stupid hat was in the way.

We walked together towards the Inn, side by side.

I think I'm starting to like thanksgiving.

* * *

**How was it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Those who leave comments and add this story to their alerts/favs are going to get valentine cookies from me! :D**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :D  
**

**

* * *

**MsLumpy: thanks for the review :) glad you love it xD

CliffAnnFC: thank you! yeah, im fixing it. thanks :D

supermarina8: thank you! glad you like it :D


	4. 2nd Year: Winter Thanksgiving

**This chapter is going to contain some Harvest Moon 64 couples! so, if you love to ship harvest moon 64 couples like me, you're going to love it XD**

**anyway, yay for another update! I was in the mood to write so... here it is! RnR :3  
**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"Please, the great Ann."

"No, no, no! It's not like that! You have to say what you want to me!" Ann commanded.

"Please teach us how to bake cookies or chocolate for that matters, the oh-so-great Ann," Me and Karen said at the same time.

"Now Karen, no mumbling! Say it! Loud!" Ann was getting rather annoying this time.

I tilted my head to see Karen. It was clear that she was getting rather bored and annoyed with this. Well, you know Karen.

"ANN PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO BAKE! BECAUSE I SUCK! I SUCK AT IT! I SUCK LIKE A VACUUM IN A PUDDLE!" Karen shouted, shocking both Ann and me.

Everyone in the Inn turned around to see us. Some laughed, some gave us a what-on-earth-do-you-think-you're-doing or you-interrupt-my-break-time look. Me and Ann burst into laughter. Oh, Karen.

"What on earth are you laughing about? I did what you asked and now you're laughing at me!" A blushed Karen pointed her finger at Ann.

"Forgive me, this is just too funny. Why didn't you just do it like Claire did? I didn't ask you to shout, I asked you not to mumble!" Ann defended herself.

I held back my laughter, not wanting Karen to yell at me either. Karen is actually a nice girl, friendly when you get to know her. But do not ever think of making her mad. If you think a mad Ann is scary, then i bet you shitted yourself when faced against a mad Karen. I mean it. She once chased Duke all over the city for not paying in the supermarket. She finally trapped Duke in the Inn and beated the crap out of him using a chair until Doug and Gray intervened. Cliff almost passed out because he couldn't stand people fighting while Ann enjoyed every single second of it. My brother, Jack, was in the city at that time and he, just like Ann, enjoyed every second of Karen making a bruise in Duke's face. My brother even shouted things like "Take it off! Take it off! Woohoo!" which absolutely wasn't at the right place. He might shout things like that if it was a girl fight. But at that time, did he want to see a naked Duke? I didn't think so.

"Okay then, i shall teach the both of you how to cook. But first, please take out your notebook," Ann commanded.

"What? What notebook? I didn't bring anything," I said.

"Ah, I didn't mean the last part. I just wanted to rhyme. And I did, didn't I?" Ann grinned widely.

"Right..." I gave Ann a strange stare.

I tilted my head to see Karen, again. She seemed to calm down now. Thank goddess.

"Oh wait, but first!" Ann gave us an aha-i-just-got-something look, now what kind of idea was this girl thinking of?

I tilted my head to see Karen, giving her an i-hope-it's-not-a-bad-idea-she-thought-of look.

Karen looked at me and gave me an i've-had-enough-madness-today look.

I gave her a you-know-how-Ann-is-right? look and a you-just-have-to-deal-with-it look.

Karen replied by giving me a you'd-better-be-at-my-side-when-things-go-wrong look.

Ann turned both me and Karen to face her and gave us a you-guys-know-that-i-can-read-you-guys-right? look.

"Geez, why are the both of you so mean to me. I'm going to be the one who help you guys getting hooked by cooking!" Ann put her hands on her hip.

"Sorry," Me and Karen said at the same time.

"I wanted to ask who will you guys give these chocolates to!" Ann giggled. "Karen?"

"Rick. and Kai," Karen nodded.

"KAI?" Both me and Ann were quite, no, very shocked!

"Back in summer, me and Kai had a drinking contest. If I won, I wanted him to put his head inside a refrigerator for 3 hours. If he won, he wanted me to cook, like baking chocolate cookies and send them to him. And, too much for his fortune, I lost. So, do the math," Karen turned her face away.

"Wow, i guess Rick is going to hate Kai even more," I said, elbowing a rather blushing Karen.

"No, not really. I've heard Popuri has a crush on your brother, Jack!" Goddess, Ann seemed to know anything in this city, didn't she?

"Really? Wow, that's new. Well Popuri once told me that she likes cool guys and she thinks my brother's cool," I pretended to throw up.

"What about you Claire?" Ann turned to me, giving me, once again, an ANNoying look.

"What about what? What I think of Popuri? Well, if my brother likes her back then I'm okay with it. She's caring and pretty, I'm sure she'll make a great wi-"

"Not that! What i mean is, who will you give your chocolates to!" Ann giggled.

"Ah, that..." I could feel my face heated. Way to go changing the subject, Ann.

"Gray," Karen gave me a sly smile. "He gave you one back in spring right?" I glared at Karen.

"Ah, yeah! And I didn't force him like I usually did! He must like you! Though I still don't get what he meant by that card, I mean, shutting me up? What the hell?

"Trust me Ann, you indirectly forced him," I mumbled.

"What?" Ann turned to me.

"Nothing," I replied fast. "What about you Ann? Who will you give it to?" I asked.

"Cliff," Ann smiled confidently. How I wish I had her guts.

"Well then, I think we should get started now! Come on girls, to the kitchen!" Ann pointed at the kitchen's door. Me and Karen only nodded.

_5 Hours Later..._

"I'm hopeless! You guys are hopeless! I give up!" Ann put her hand in the air.

The Inn's Kitchen looked like it just hit Titanic in the face. It was a big mess. If I thought that my life was a mess, then this was a lot more messy.

There were smokes everywhere. Karen almost burned down the entire Inn, but I, with my genius brain, took one of Ann's clothes, soaked it in water and threw it at the fire direction. In my defense, Ann could always buy new clothes, on the other side, our lives couldn't be bought. I was hit with a spatula when I said this.

"My chocolate tastes like shit!" I exclaimed.

"You think your chocolate tastes like shit? You're lucky because I can't even call my chocolate A chocolate!" Karen snapped.

"Who cares about your chocolates?" Ann shouted.

"Well, you! You're supposed to be the teacher Ann!" I shouted back.

"Yes, and you're supposed to be a student! A good one!" She yelled back at me.

"You two, stop it! We're all hopeless. Ann, you can be a great cook like you always be. Claire, after all of these you're still a bad cook. And me, you can't even call me a cook. Are we done here?" Karen intervened.

"Right," me and Ann said at the same time. Had I mentioned how scary a mad Karen would be?

"You know what, let's just clean up this mess," I said.

"Yeah," Ann agreed with me.

"Thank goddess I don't have asthma, or else I'd be dead because of these smokes!" Karen exclaimed.

"She was the one who caused these smokes.." Both me and Ann mumbled.

"What?" Karen turned to us.

"Nothing!" both me and Ann were scared to death.

The three of us cleaned up all the mess we made in the kitchen. The truth was, it took longer time to clean it up than creating the mess itself.

"So..." Ann looked at the plate. There were Ann's successful chocolate cookies, my bitter chocolate, and... Karen's something. What was it actually? Dish? Not even close. Ashes? Anyway, she said it herself that it couldn't be called 'chocolate'. "What are you guys going to do?" Ann had a worry look on her face. After all of these, she was still worrying about us. Sweet Ann.

"I'm not giving these to Rick but I'm still giving these to Kai," Karen had a sudden evil look on her face.

"What? Why?"

"Well, Rick always meant every chocolate he has given to me. Though I never eat it because I don't like sweets. But I simply can't give him such a... poisonous thing like this. But Kai, hah he better enjoy his prize for our previous match!" Karen smiled evilly. "He could have come up with something better for his own prize, it was his own fault actually. He knows that I am a bad cook, and he thought it would be funny to see me cooking. We'll see who will be laughing after he received this... thing. The messer become the messies!" Karen exclaimed proudly. I nodded.

"What about you Claire?" Ann asked.

Honestly, I still wanted to give this chocolate for him. I didn't really care about the taste because of the fact that Gray threw every chocolates he got away after he received them. Besides, he gave me an expired chocolate back in Spring. I just wanted to give him this because... well, it's sort of a reciprocation. He gave me one, and I wanted to give him one too. That's all.

Or was it?

I myself was honestly confused with my own feelings towards him. I... I was never good in relationship. I couldn't even tell if I liked him or not. All I knew that there were moments that my heart went fast when he was around. I wasn't sure.

"Helloooo? Claire?" Ann waved her hands in front of my face.

I snapped back to reality "Yeah I think it's good for you Karen. Good for you," I responded without thinking.

Both Ann and Karen burst into laughter. They knew that I didn't make any sense at all, that I was daydreaming.

"Good goddess, just tell him you like him!" Karen elbowed me.

"W-What?" I blushed furiously.

"Yeah, tell him!" Ann was taking Karen's side. That betrayer.

Geez, these two girls, they didn't even know what they're laughing about.

Or did they know about it more than I did?

_The Next Day..._

I decided that I would give this chocolate secretly. I didn't have the guts, honestly. I didn't have the guts like Ann's.

I stepped up to the upper floors in the Inn. I snuck in without Ann knowing it, I didn't want her to be overreacting about this, like she always did. My heart was pounding fast as i touched the door knob. I opened it with a rather deep breath. My eyes were wide-open to see Mary, holding some kind of chocolate wrapped in a box.

"Ah, C-Claire?" Mary stuttered.

"Hey Mary! Sorry, wrong room i guess," I lied. My heart was breaking into pieces.

"C-Claire! Wait up!" She caught up to me.

I turned around. She caught me by my arm.

"This doesn't mean anything! Don't worry," Mary smiled to me.

"W-what? I-I-"

"That was just a thank-you-you-read-my-books chocolate," Mary giggled a bit.

"Mary, no worries about that," I smiled back at her.

"I just thought I should clear it up," Mary blushed a bit.

"What? What's that in your pocket?" I teased Mary a bit.

"E-Eh, t-that's!" The chocolate fell out of her pocket.

There was a card, tied into the box. The letters were too small, I couldn't read it clearly but I could read one or two words from it.

"Harris?" I was shocked.

"E-eh... I-I," Mary couldn't finish her sentence, she only nodded.

"Good luck then," I took the chocolate box from the floor and handed it to her, smiling.

"T-Thanks Claire," Mary smiled at me warmly. Sweet, sweet Mary. She began walking past me, "You too Claire."

I didn't realize what she meant at first.

When I realized it, I turned around to see Mary was already gone. What did she mean? Was it the same like what Karen and Ann's?

I headed downstairs, I decided that I would give this chocolate in person. After all, he did the same.

When I got in Inn's lobby, I saw Gray, surrounded by three girls that I did not know, all giving chocolates to him.

When I saw this, suddenly all of my confident that I had in the past 30 seconds were all gone.

He was going to throw it all away right? So why put yourself in such situation, Claire?

I exited the Inn without thinking. Useless. This was all useless, I thought. I just realized this when I saw those girls. That I was the same with those girls, giving chocolates that would probably be thrown away after they were given. Didn't I state that I hated thanksgiving? What had gotten into me then?

I went to the rose square. I sat on the bench, I reached my pocket, took the chocolate box and threw it away to the trash can near the bench.

I closed my eyes to feel the breezing coldness of the wind. Well, it was winter. But I didn't care. I was tired. Tired of simply everything.

I think I feel asleep, or so I thought. Because, when I opened my eyes, the sky was darker than before.

"Hey," a voice said to me.

I opened my eyes wider. I saw Gray, sitting right next to me on the bench. What was more surprising, he was holding my chocolate. My chocolate that was supposedly given to him.

"I was about to throw away all the chocolates I got when I saw this," he turned to his hand.

"I-I-"

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"Even if I give it to you, it's going to end up there, in the trash can too, right?"

"There it goes, you know the answer well. Then why bother making this?"

"Because you gave me one back in spring."

"You know I hate sweets."

Aha! That's it! I just remembered that he hated sweets, why didn't I think of that?

"Well, fortunately, i put the wrong ingredients. It turned out wrong. It isn't sweet at all, it's bitter. But it was way better than Karen, whose chocolate looks like ashes."

"So, this isn't sweet at all?" he pointed his finger at my chocolate. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I just remembered that you hate sweets."

"But, this is sweets that isn't sweet at all, right?" he asked once again.

"Why don't you taste it yourself? It tastes like shit to me though," I joked.

Gray opened the box and took one to his mouth, I was surprised. "Wa-Wait! What are you doing, you're not supposed to eat it!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, it's not supposed to be eaten!"

"But I like it. It doesn't taste sweet. And, it was supposed to be given to me," he had an annoying satisfied look.

"Just don't blame me if you get sick," I could feel my face flushed.

He offered the chocolates. I shook my head.

"I don't like it," I said.

"You don't like it and you think it tastes like shit but you still wrap it anyway, meaning you don't mind if i taste these."

"I thought you're just going to throw it away."

"Well, I'm not, am I?"

He offered me once again. "If i'm going to be sick because of these then you should too."

"No."

"Just one."

"...Fine." I gave up.

I took one to my mouth, as I pulled myself together so that I wouldn't throw up. Good goddess, please don't make me cook again.

We were eating chocolates, failed chocolate i supposed, together, side by side, on a bench, in rose square. My face heated once again.

"Isn't this sweet?" he had an evil smile on his face.

Is this guy crazy or what? This wasn't sweet at all that I wanted to throw up! What was his definition of the taste 'sweet' anyway?

"If you mean sweet shit, then yes it is. But for a chocolate, no it isn't," I answered.

"I wasn't talking about those."

* * *

**A/N: so, did you like it? :3**

**yay for harvest moon 64 couples! harvest moon 64 was the first HM i've ever played. How i wish marvelous/natsume never changed the pair Harris/Mary and Kai/Karen :(**

**Harris and Mary were adorable! The mailman and the mayor's daughter. When i played the game, i never bother wooing Mary seeing how she was perfectly matched with Harris. The same goes with Kai and Karen, which was perfectly matched. Not once i've ever interrupted the relationship between the two purple clothed people. At the end of the game, i always end up marrying Popuri. Sorry Gray, gotta steal yo girl and get hitched! XD**

**Any of you a fan of HM64? :3**

**

* * *

**dannt: here's the update haha xD

CliffAnnFC: ah lol glad you like my cliff ;)

supermarina8: T-H-A-N-K-S XD

MsLumpy: glad you enjoy it! :D


	5. 3rd Year: Spring Thanksgiving

**Yay for another update! xD**

**RnR? :3**

**

* * *

**

**Gray's POV**

"Boy, you are dismissed," I tilted my head, surprised.

"And you get a day off tomorrow," he continued.

Wait, hold up, what had gotten into this old man? My eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Huh? B-But W-Wh-"

"No questioning! Now, get out!" he yelled at me, pointing his wrinkled fingers at the door. The next thing I knew was my feet was running to exit the shop.

Right before I exited the shop I could almost hear the old man mumbling 'good luck' or something. But I wasn't sure, I mean, why would he wish me a good luck? What for?

I looked at my watch, the clock striked to 11. in the morning. I still had a whole day ahead of me. So I decided to go to the Inn instead, taking a rest or whatever.

On my way to the Inn, I bumped into someone. It was Claire.

"Hi Gray!" She smiled warmly at me.

"H-Hi," I stammered. Hey wait a minute, why was I stammering?

Actually, I had been asking the same question since last winter.

At the previous Starry Night Festival, Claire invited me and my grandfather to come to her house. Yes, my grandfather. That night, my grandfather never stopped talking about tools, upgrades, ores, and the rest of them.

What was worse was he was trying to be funny. And I did use alot of was.

-Flashback-

"What do you get when you throw a piano down a mine?" Claire and I turned around to look at one another. My face was red from embarrassment, Claire just smiled at me.

Claire shook her head.

"A flat minor!" there he went, laughing by himself. It took few seconds for the joke to register in Claire's mind. As for me, I already knew that joke. He had told me 324 times. Claire just giggled.

I bet Claire regretted inviting my grandfather.

"Are you sure you want to go home now, Saibara?" Claire asked.

"Yes. I've had enough fun tonight." Of course you had. "I'll leave my grandson to you now, yes?"

W-What? Me? He's leaving me here? What on earth?

"B-but," Claire's face was red. "No, he has to take you home. He's not staying."

"Yes he is," grandpa insisted.

_Great, none of them wants to take me. Claire's kicking me out and grandpa doesn't want me. Great._

"I-I-" Claire stammered. "Why don't we ask Gray?"

_What! I know nothing about this situation! Don't ask me!_

I stayed silent. There was a part of me that wanted to stay, but I-I wasn't sure. Of course i'd much prefer staying with Claire to walking my grandfather home. But, I didn't know if staying there, _only_ with her, was a good idea.

"Well, I take that as a yes you will stay," my grandfather turned around, and exited Claire's house.

"Sa-Saibara!" Claire called out. But he was already gone.

There it was. Good job grandpa. _There wasn't an actual good choice, yes?_

After that, there was a long silence between us. I wanted to talk but couldn't find a good topic. Well, I was never good at talking.

As time went by, the two of us started talking. We talked and talked and talked. There were alot of things that I had never known about Claire, and she told me. I too, told her some things about me.

Though our conversation went well, there were too some unavoidable awkward situations. Her face blushed light pink everytime those times were coming.

She was so cute.

Wait, what? What was I saying?

A-Anyway, we had a very good time together until her brother, Jack, arrived. At first, Claire didn't know he was coming. He wanted it to be a surprise. But what happened was he was surprised to see me, in Claire's house, at 10 in the evening. Being a protective brother he was, I hurried and left immediately, not wanting to cause a trouble whatsoever.

Claire walked me to her front door. Right before I left, I gave her something.

"Here," I reached my pocket, took something and gave it to her. I pulled my hat to cover my face which I was sure reddening.

She blinked at me, her face was bright red, even in the dark.

"T-That's a ring, a thank-you-for-inviting-me ring," I stuttered.

But she stayed silent, she didn't say anything which made the situation even more awkward and uncomfortable for me.

Suddenly i felt a peck on my cheek. My face began to flush furiously. If it was a contest who had the reddest face, then I was sure to win.

-Flashback ends-

"Gray? Hey? It's me Claire? Hello?" she waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality as my face began to flush for unknown reasons.

"Ah yes, sorry I spaced out," I pulled my hat.

"You're not working?"

"Grandpa dismissed me. Not sure why though. It's rare. I don't think he knows what he is doing," I scratched my head.

Claire blinked at me, and then smiled.

"Well, let's just hope whatever he thinks of will turn out right," she giggled.

"E-Eh y-yeah..."

"Well then, I'm heading back to my farm. See you later!" she walked past to me and headed to her farm.

I continued to walk towards the Inn. I was planning to spend my entire day there, I didn't really have anywhere to go though.

_Later That Night..._

I opened my eyes. My eyelids were heavy, almost as heavy as a full Gourmet. Good Goddess, I was awoken in the middle of the night again. I turned around to see... Cliff wasn't there! Where was he?

I turned the other direction to see... the bathroom was empty? Then where in the world was he?

I got up, headed downstairs to find Cliff. It was rare for him to be like this. I mean, it was 1 in the morning for goddess' sake. What would he be doing at time like this?

As I got downstairs, the lobby was dark. Nobody was there. I looked around, confused. I checked the door and it was locked, meaning Cliff wouldn't go that way. Suddenly my eyes caught a light coming from the door to the kitchen. I followed the light. Wait, wait, who would that be? Ann? Doug? Cliff? What if it wasn't them?

I was on guard for the worst, so I picked up one chair and walked slowly towards the kitchen.

Clang! I heard a little sound from the kitchen, I jumped a little because of the sudden unwanted voice.

I stood in front of the door to the kitchen. I took a deep breath. If it was a bad guy inside, then I'd have to beat the crap out of that guy, I thought. It was a now or never moment. If it was a bad guy, then I'd have to make sure Doug, Ann, and Cliff were okay.

Without holding back, I opened the door with my hand immediately, my other hand was holding a chair in case I needed self-defense.

"Gray?"

It was Cliff.

Goddess what was he doing, in a dark place like this, at 1 in the morning, and he even whispered?

"What on earth?" I whispered back. He was alone in the kitchen. The kitchen was rather dark, I didn't know what on earth was he about to do but Cliff only used a candle for lighting.

"I-I'm making chocolates... Tomorrow's spring thanksgiving," Cliff whispered.

Boy, was he right. I turned to look around the kitchen that had been soiled with flour and other equipments for making chocolate or cake for that matters.

Good goddess, I forgot to check the calendar. Darn it.

I actually had planned to make one... yes, to _ACTUALLY_ make one... for Claire. She made me one back in winter.

Cliff turned around and continued making chocolates, it was obvious that he was making one for Ann. The thing was, Ann was sleeping next door. If he burned something down or simply making loud noises, Ann would wake up and found out what he was doing. But knowing Cliff, he could do almost anything in silence.

I walked towards Cliff. "Hey, can I join?" I asked.

"E-eh? Sure..." Cliff nodded. "Who?" he asked.

My face heated, the idea that I took my time to actually make something for her when I knew that I would suck at it because it was practically my first time was making my face resembling a tomato. "C-Claire..." I looked down. I wanted to cover my face with my hat but I realized it wasn't there.

"Good luck then," Cliff smiled at me. "Come on, let's hurry." Cliff handed me a bowl and some ingredients, I only nodded.

"Ever made one?" Cliff asked. I shook my head.

"Well then congratulations. I suck at this, and you got no actual teacher to teach you."

"Even though there's a teacher, I know that I will still mess it up anyway," I replied.

"You know, It's actually the intention that counts. The idea of a guy taking their time to make a chocolate for a girl is actually what touches them." My eyes went wide, as I gave Cliff a puzzled look. I had never thought that Cliff would understand these things.

"It doesn't matter if it tastes bad or whatever," he continued. I still had a puzzle look on my face.

"You... You're one hell of a guy, aren't you?" I smirked. Cliff laughed a bit, as we continued making our... soon-to-fail chocolates.

**Claire's POV**

Another spring thanksgiving.

My heart was pounding fast. Would I get any this year? Would I get any because someone needed me to do a favor for them?

The clock striked to 8, in the morning. I had been hiding inside my house for two hours, I just couldn't face the fact if nobody wanted to give me one again. If nobody was standing in front of my door.

_Goddess, Claire! Get a grip! Face whatever that can be faced! Get your ass out of the house now!_

I was practically kicking myself out of my own house. Weird.

My feet was moving towards the front door, even though I wasn't telling them to do so. It was a now or never anyway.

I touched the door knob and opened the door slowly. Finally, someone was standing right in front of my door.

"G-Gray?" my face flushed.

"H-H-H-H-Hiiiii H-H-H-H-He-He-Here," Gray stuttered. Gray stuttered?

I saw him reaching his pocket and took something out, it was a chocolate wrapped in a box. Beautiful box. He handed it to me and then I took it from his hands.

I blinked at the box. I wondered who he got this one from.

"Melissa again?"

He shook his head and began speaking while pointing his finger at himself, "M-m-me..." his face was fully covered by his hat. _Again._

But I could careless about his stupid hat. He took his time to make chocolate... for me? All the blood rushed to my face and I bet the bottom part of my body was probably pale because all of the blood were now in my face.

I could feel my lips forming a smile. I raised the front of his hat to see his face. "Thank you," I said, gazing at his beautiful deep blue eyes. His face was as red as mine, but I didn't mind.

"You made this by yourself right?" I asked.

Gray nodded.

"You made this using flour?"

Gray nodded.

"Egg?"

Gray nodded.

"Butter?"

Gray nodded.

"There's no ore in it right?"

"F-For goddess' sake it's a chocolate, not a mystrile hammer," Gray rolled his eyes.

"I just want to be sure, that's all," I grinned widely, enjoying the view, yes a flushing Gray!

"But Ann's eating chocolate party hasn't started yet," I elbowed him. "You sure you don't need me to do you a favor?"

"N-No," I could see that he somehow calming himself down.

I stared down at my chocolate, I smiled. I read the small card that was tied with it, 'happy thanksgiving claire. thanks for giving me back in winter. gray'

"I-I have to go," he stammered and then he turned around.

"W-Wait!" I held his arm. "You sure didn't poison this right?"

"N-No! Why would I?"

"I don't know, because I messed up yours back in winter?"

"But I didn't."

"Then eat with me," I pleaded.

"Huh?"

"In case something bad happens, I'm going to blame you," I grinned.

"Nothing's going to happen Claire..." he sighed.

"Stay."

"No."

"Stay!"

"...Fine" he sighed again. "But i'll leave after you finish eating it. You're not going to eat it with Ann?"

"I'll eat some now. Just to make sure it's not poisoned. And eat some with Ann and the other girls later," I grinned again.

"Right..." he sighed for the 100th time today.

"Come in," I led him inside my house.

Finally. A real chocolate to eat in thanksgiving.

Thank you, Gray.

* * *

**So... how was it? xD**

**Now go hit that review button! I mean it! :3**

**ps: sorry if i got the ingredients for the valentine's chocolate cookies wrong. i'm not sure what's in it honestly xD  
**


	6. 3rd Year: Winter Thanksgiving

**Finally, another update! this chapter is pretty much longer than the others...i guess?  
**

**For this chapter, the theme is going to be a little bit more mature than the previous chapters. You are warned.**

**Anyway, please enjoy! i know this chapter is a bit late for valentine, but i guess it cant be helped since the story isnt finished yet xD**

**RnR? :3

* * *

**

**Claire's POV**

"Be right there!" I shouted as I heard a loud knock on my door while running to my front door to greet Ann and Karen.

"Hiya! We bring the ingredients!" Ann grinned widely at me.

"Let's burn these things already," Karen said. I rolled my eyes.

For this year's winter thanksgiving, the three of us had planned to bake chocolate cookies in my house. So here we were, gathering in my house while hoping we, and by we I meant me and Karen, wouldn't mess it up again like we did last year.

"No, seriously, you guys are letting me to cook again this year?" Me and Ann nodded.

"Claire, you do realize that this is like an I-let-you-burn-my-house pass?" Karen asked again, I nodded. "Well then, I'm not paying if I damage anything in this house, yes?"

"Yes," I was sure.

"Well then, can we get started now?" Ann walked past me towards my kitchen.

Me and Karen followed Ann towards the kitchen. We started making our...we-hope-they-taste-like-chocolate chocolate cookies. Though I had no doubt that Ann's was going to be successful and taste delicious. I mean, she won the cooking festival in this city, beating Manna, Lillia and her own dad!

"You know, while you guys are making chocolate cookies, I'm going to make ashes by myself," Karen said sarcastically.

"Karen, that's enough. Let's just make this and see how it will turn out, okay?" Ann sighed.

"So," Ann began speaking again, "You're going to screw it up again this time?" Who was she talking to? She was talking to me? She was talking to me.

Ann elbowed me. I didn't understand what in the world she was saying to me.

"I know I'm not a good cook. A bad one, I suppose. But you don't have to tease me about it," I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant!" Ann exclaimed.

"If I just want to screw this up then I'll be making ashes instead of cookies with Karen by now. No offense," I sighed. Karen gave me a 'hey!' look.

Karen sighed, "What Ann meant was if you are going to make it taste bitter. Because your boyfriend likes it screwed."

Ann laughed. I felt my face heated a bit. Way to go with the interpretation, Karen.

"O-Okay," I stuttered, "First, that sounds a little, no, wrong to me! And second, he's not my boyfrie-"

"So you're telling me," Karen interrupted me, "that two people who give each other thanksgiving presents, being together at starry night festival, going together at the goddess festival, watching fireworks festival together, watching the full moon festival together, are not dating?"

"Y-Yes," I turned around, hiding my now blushing face.

Good goddess, she was right.

I had it. I always had the feelings from the start. Sure, we became closer by minutes, as for my feelings grew bigger for him. But...

He never said anything.

It was rather depressing honestly. I knew that he was never good at talking. But still. Sometimes when I saw him with other girls, I got jealous. But I realized how powerless I was because... There was practically nothing between us! It wasn't like we were in a relationship or anything for that matter.

Oh my goddess.

Oh my goddess!

_I'm in love with him._

**Gray's POV**

"So... Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Cliff asked, breaking the silence.

I gave him a puzzled look as I didn't know what on earth he was talking about, "Again, the topic?" I said while munching my lunch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Random topics crossed my mind," Cliff chuckled, "Claire."

My eyes shot wide. Very, very random.

"You know that Ann, Claire, and Karen are making chocolate cookies for thanksgiving at Claire's house right now," Cliff continued, "And she's probably making one for you right now."

I stayed silent, still confused with where this conversation would lead to.

"So, where are you going with this?" Cliff turned to me.

"What where what? Where what where?" I asked back.

"Ever thought of going official?"

"Huh?"

"Going out?"

Going out? Huh? Me? And Claire?

I just didn't know. I liked the way things were. I just didn't feel like it was necessary for anything to change.

I didn't answer Cliff's last question, instead, he asked me another question, "How do you feel towards her?"

Good question.

Actually, a very great one. Great job Cliff. Very well done.

It's just I did not know the answer.

How did I feel towards Claire? I wasn't sure. And I was never sure. Didn't I tell you that I had been asking the same question since last winter?

Even if there was something, it didn't mean that something had to change...right? I mean, everything is fine the way it is. Not that she ever complained anything.

Well, I could sort of tell that she was into me. And so was I.

_I am?_

Wait, hold up.

Goddess.

_I'm in love with her._

**Claire's POV**

I stood up in front of the door to Cliff and Gray's room, gaining all of my courage to walk in and...give Gray my thanksgiving present.

_Oh come on Claire! You two are close, you guys went to festivals together! So why is it so hard right now? Get your ass inside that room now!_

Right, there was nothing to be scared of. Nothing.

Wait, where did that come from? Scared?

What was I scared of?

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Cliff.

"Oh hey Claire. Hey Gray, Claire's here," he turned around to call Gray then he turned back to me and walked past me.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Gray. He wasn't wearing his hat, showing his cute messy red hair. His bangs were long that they almost cover his eyes. Apparently, not only his hat, his hair also covered his beautiful piercing deep blue eyes. Overall, he was so cute.

_So cute._

Seriously, what in the world had just gotten into me? I met this guy almost everyday. Sure, my heart skipped a beat everytime I saw him. But it was never this much.

_Never._

Was this because i just realized my love for hi-

"Hey Claire, what's up?" All of sudden he was there, standing in front of me, interrupting my reverie. I was surprised.

"I-I-I-I," I stuttered. Damn it, I stuttered!

"Hng?" dear goddess, he was never this cute.

"Here," I handed him a wrapped box, my thanksgiving present for him. "Happy thanksgiving."

He took it from my hand, and stared at me.

_Come on Gray! Put an end to this! Say something! Tell me that my feelings are mutual!_

"Thanks," he said, smiling. Smiling! I'm in heaven.

Geez, pull yourself together Claire.

"That's a thank you for...accompanying me in almost everything. Even though you're sometimes annoying, i'm happy anyway," I said, hoping that he would get what I meant. I smiled back at him, still waiting if he wanted to say other things.

_Come on! Say other things! Say something Gray!_

He chuckled a bit which brought me back to heaven. He looked down to his hands, staring at my box of chocolate. He then lifted his head and turned back to me. I was still smiling at him, and it was becoming rather awkward. I stared at him dumbfounded-ly. Damn it, this was embarassing.

"Uhh... Thanks?" he said again, looking uncomfortable. _Well, that makes the two of us then._

I nodded. _Come on say something before this awkward silence gets any longer!_

We stared at each again. And we were both silent. Awkward.

I turned away and mumbled to myself, "that's it?"

"What?"

"Nothing!" I scratched the back of my head and grinned dumbly.

"Uhh," Gray began speaking, "I-I have to hurry, grandpa's going to kill me if I'm late."

Damn. "Ah okay then, uh bye," I waved to him and hurried to the downstairs.

This was going nowhere.

This was going nowhere.

_Nowhere._

It was always like this, he never said anything. Yet, everything seemed somewhat worthy to discuss about.

I could feel my eyes watered a bit as I got my hope torn down.

I left the inn immediately and headed back towards my farm.

**Gray's POV**

_Later That Night..._

I looked around the lobby of the inn. I noticed something was missing.

Ah Claire. Where was she? She would usually go drinking with Karen at this hour. But now, I only saw Karen. Alone.

I walked up to Karen. "Hey Karen. Where's Claire?" I asked.

"Dunno. Unusual, yes," Karen replied. It was clear that she was drunk. I backed away a bit.

"R-right..." I looked around again.

"Whatever it is, make up for it!" Karen pointed her finger at me. Her face was red from drinking.

_Did she just accuse me for Claire's disappearance? What?_

I turned around, and walked out of the inn. I decided that maybe I should pay Claire a visit.

I walked down the path towards Claire's farm. It was snowing outside. The cold was killing me.

As I arrived at Claire's house, I knocked on her door immediately.

I didn't hear any voices coming from her house so I knocked her door again. And again. And again.

"Damn it! Stop it will you!" I was surprised to see Claire appearing right in front of me.

"What took you so long? I asked.

"You came here just to annoy me or what?" It was clear that she was having...a rather bad day.

She looked down. She just couldn't hide that i'm-mad-so-you're-dead face.

"You...okay?" I asked.

"Yes. No. Yes. No. No. I'm having a bad day. It seems that everything falls out of place!" She exclaimed.

I blinked.

Claire turned around walked inside her house. I followed.

"Who says you can come in?" she asked with a rather high pitched voice.

I didn't answer. I actually smiled a bit. I didn't know why but I liked what I was seeing.

"What in the world are you smiling at?" she turned to me.

"I cause one of this falling-out-of-place things huh?" I guessed.

Her face reddened a bit. "Maybe," she said, "but Betsie causes most troubles today." Ah so it was her cow. No way. She _was_ lying. What would a cow do that made a girl so damn angry?

I closed the door behind me and then I walked up to her.

"You can't be mad like this," I sat on her couch. "This is ridiculous, you know?"

"You don't know what the hell i've been through," Claire snapped.

"Yes, I do. You just told me. It's your cow."

"That's just a small part."

"But you said it causes the most of the part."

Her face turned red. And I was sure it was because she was mad. And I rhymed.

"Damn it Gray! What am I to you?"

_Huh?_

_What?_

"Huh?"

Claire walked up to me, "What is this? What is this we're having?"

_Wait-what? What is she talking to me? Is this what a cow would do to a girl?_

"What's what?" I asked, confused.

"We've known each other for 3 years! We give each other presents at thanksgiving, we come together on festivals. But not once you ever said a damn thing about this! What are us?"

"I-I..." I stepped back a bit. I swore I could see smokes coming out from her ears. "I-I don't know..."

"You don't know? Of course you don't! You know what, this is going absolutely nowhere. And I'm tired! I'm sick of it!"

I stayed silent. I was frozen.

_Boy, was Cliff right._

Claire took a deep breath, she turned around and walked away a bit. She then walked back and returned to her place before. Her eyes watered a bit.

"Cl-Claire, I-I"

"I-I'm sorry," my eyes shot wide, "I, it's not you, it's me. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry."

"W-what? It's not you, Claire. You were right, it is me," I whispered as I stood up from the couch.

"N-No, what I was saying was a complete nonsense. Just forget it. I'm just having a bad day, that's all. I-I didn't mean to force you into anything," Claire took a few steps back.

"But you didn't. I've always wanted to," I walked closer to her.

"Eh?"

I pulled my face closer to hers while leaning into her. I didn't know what had gotten into me that I had the guts to do such thing. The next thing I knew, I was kissing her. I claimed her lips with mine. Pushing mine to her soft one. It felt so right.

Suddenly, my body was getting rather warm, despite of the fact that it was snowing outside.

I parted my lips from her and gave her a sly smile while chuckling a bit, realizing a funny fact, "I just gave up my first kiss," I whispered to her, still chuckling. Her face was red, and by red I meant _really_ red. I could see she was panicking. But then again, I liked seeing her being shaded by the color red.

"You're lying," she whispered back to me, "There's no way anybody could be that good on their first time."

"I'm good?" I chuckled again. Her face was getting redder if it was possible.

"You want more? I don't mind giving my second right now," I gave her a sly smile.

Suddenly, she cut me with her mouth. All those warm feelings were all back. I kissed her back passionately.

Everytime we parted our lips from one another, we would start kissing again. It felt damn amazing. It felt like it would never come close to the word enough.

As the warm feelings began to surround me fully, I forced her mouth to open so that I could put my tongue in it. And she did. I explored her mouth with my tongue and licked her lips when I was finished. For goddess' sake, I could hear her soft moan while I was doing it. And it was driving me crazy.

As our kissing became more intense, I parted my lips from hers and began kissing her neck. I didn't know where it came from but I felt like it. And goddess' sake, she moaned my name some more as I was driven crazier and crazier by seconds.

I didn't know how but somehow both our feet managed to get us into her bedroom. We then both fell down on her bed, with me on top.

I stared at her face for awhile. She smiled at me. I returned her smile and began kissing her again.

I honestly had no idea what the hell I was doing but I sure knew one thing.

That this was what both of us always wanted.

_The Next Morning..._

I opened my eyelids which were very heavy.

_Goddess this feels so comfortable. I didn't remember Doug changing the bed?_

I could feel a light breathing on my neck... and something that felt like hair... and smelled like strawberies? And I could feel a head resting on my shoulder...

_Wait. Where am I?_

My visions were still blurry. I lifted my neck a bit and looked around.

Oh my goddess.

How could I forget.

I slept with Claire. I slept with Claire. I slept with Claire. _I slept with Claire!_

I tilted my head to my right to see a sleeping Claire. Suddenly anything that I feared just now had already gone. I realized that my right hand was wrapped around her waist. I lifted my left hand and stroked her hair gently.

I turned to my left to see what time it was.

_Goddess._

It was 9 in the morning!

I surprised that I immediately jumped out of the bed. Claire woke up because of what I did just now.

I got up and stood up right next to Claire's bed. Claire rubbed her eyes.

_Oh my freaking goddess._

I was naked, standing like an idiot.

Where were my clothes? _Where were MY CLOTHES?_

By reflex without thinking (duh), I pulled the blanket that was used by both me and Claire through the night to cover some part of me that was..._personal._

"Kya!" Claire suddenly screamed, making me turned to her. I gasped.

_Oh my another freaking goddess._

It was Claire's turn to be naked. I just took her blanket which was covering her.

"Woah!" I covered my eyes "Sorry! Sorry!" I threw the blanket back at her and ran outside her bedroom.

I stood in her living room. Gasping for breathe. Most importantly, naked.

"H-Hey Claire? Can you throw my clothes over here?" my face was almost as red as my hair.

"Y-Yeah, wait up," Claire answered.

I waited for about 40 seconds until my clothes were thrown to the living room. I picked it up immediately and put it on.

I stood up in front of her bedroom door. "C-Claire? Are you...clothed? Can I come in?"

"Ah y-yeah, c-come in."

I walked inside her bedroom. She was already wearing her night gown, her face was still red from the previous incident.

"I-I have to go. I have work to do. I-I'm going to be murdered if I'm late. I-I'll come here again later, okay?" I asked.

"O-Okay, b-bye," she stuttered.

"Later," I turned around and walked out. Before reaching her front door, I felt my body turning around and headed back towards her bedroom.

"Gray?" she was surprised to see me again.

I didn't know what had goddess done to me but I kissed her once again. Feeling her soft lips for the first time today.

I smiled at her, while whispering her a goodbye. I turned around once again and exited her house.

* * *

**soooooo? How was it? xD**

**reviews are going to be very appreciated ;)  
**


End file.
